Certain species of Salmonella bacteria are well known human pathogens. The most common means of human infection is by ingestion of contaminated foods. Many species of Salmonella are recognized as common microflora in the intestines of food animals, such as poultry and beef.
Various compositions are known for treatment of Salmonella poisoning in humans. For example, chloramphenicol, ampicillin, and trimethoprim-sulfa, are known to be effective against Salmonella organisms. While such compositions are generally useful against Samonella, the ideal method for controlling Salmonella poisoning is prevention of infection. Proper cleaning of meat and dairy products and thorough cooking can prevent human infection by Salmonella.
One embodiment of the present invention is a method for controlling Salmonella poisoning in humans by inhibiting the growth of Salmonella populations in food animals. In this manner, fewer organisms are present in the food animals, and therefore, the chance of transmission to humans is smaller. This method involves introducing an effective compound for the inhibition of growth of Salmonella to the intestinal tract of food animals.
Specific embodiments of the effective compound of the present method are produced by Meiji Seika Kaisha, Ltd. under the trade name "Neosugar". For example, in Oku et al., Nondigestibility of a New Sweetener, "Neosugar," in the Rat, J. of Nutrition, v. 114, No. 9, pp. 1575-81 (1984), Neosugar is described as a mixture of 1-kestose, nystose, and 1-fructofuranosyl nystose which was studied for digestibility in rats. See also U.S. Patent No. 4,681,771 to Adachi, et al. (July 21, 1987), U.K. Patent No. GB 2,072,679 and U.K. Patent No. GB 2,150,338, owned by Meiji Seika, which discuss the use of Neosugar compositions as low-cariogenic and low-calorie sweeteners.
Similar compounds are known for a variety of other uses. In European Patent Application No. 85300340.8, filed on Jan. 18, 1985, a process for preparing a compound termed "fructo-oligosaccharose" was disclosed. The process involves culturing an Aureo-bacidium species to produce the enzyme fructosyl-transferase. The culture medium is then contacted with sucrose to provide a substrate for the production of this fructo-oligosaccharose by the enzyme.
European Patent Application No. 84109126.7, Publication No. 0133547, describes an animal feed for preventing scours (diarrhea) which includes fructo-oligosaccharides produced by the action of fructosyl transferase on sucrose.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,550 to Lindahl, et al. (Jan. 29, 1985) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,662 to Lormeau, et al. (Aug. 30, 1983) discuss the use of mixtures of oligosaccharides to counteract or prevent coagulation of blood to prevent arterial thrombosis.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,714 to Shigetaka (Oct. 31, 1972) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,440 to Shigetaka (Nov. 21, 1972) discuss the use of oligosaccharides as the main constituent for use as a starch syrup. U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,132 to Tsuyama, et al. (Apr. 17, 1973) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,146 to Tsuyama (July 8, 1975), discuss the use of oligosaccharides as a low cariogenic sweetener.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,389 to Mutai, et al. (Mar. 6, 1984) discusses an oligosaccharide composition for promoting the growth of Bifidobacteria in human intestines. The oligosaccharide composition has a general formula of Gal-(gal)n-Glc, wherein "Gal" denotes a galactose residue, "Glc" a glucose residue, and "n" an integer of one to four. Bifidobacteria is a bacteria living in the human intestines with known beneficial physiologial affects.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,026 to Iwamatsu (July 3, 1979) describes antibiotic oligosaccharides termed SF-1130-x.sub.1 and SF-1130-x.sub.2 which are produced by the fermentation of Streptomyces myxogenes SF-1130. Toxicity against a number of microorganisms, including Salmonella, as tested by formation of inhibition zones from paper discs impregnated with the compounds was disclosed. These substances are described as active antibiotic substances against gram-negative bacteria.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,894 to Omoto, et al. (Feb. 23, 1982) discloses a compound designated as SF-1130-x.sub.3 having a disclosed utility as a drug for suppressing blood sugar elevations after ingesting starch and/or sugars and as a weak antibacterial compound. Although a chemical structure is not provided, antibacterial activity was demonstrated in E. coli. SF-1130-x.sub.3 is described as an oligosaccharide and detailed chemical characterizations of the substance are provided. SF-1130-x.sub.3 is produced by fermentation of Streptomyces bacterial.
In view of the above, a new method for inhibiting the growth of Salmonella is highly desirable. Such a method is useful for controlling or limiting the population of Salmonella in the intestines of food animals as a means for preventing human Salmonella infections.